


Bruised and Broken

by abookbaby



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post City of Lost Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abookbaby/pseuds/abookbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post COLS. After the break up Alec has a new boyfriend. And not everything is at it seems. Can Alec get out of this relationship before it kills him? Can Magnus save this boy from his lover? Or is Alec too broken? Warning: Violence, Verbal Abuse, Sexual themes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: I do not own the TMI stories or these amazing characters. I also do not condone domestic abuse/

Alec Pov

He gazed upon himself in the mirror. He looked the same, kind of- the same pale skin, same lean muscled body adorned with marks and battle scars- well not all of them from battle.

He winced as he touched a fresh bruise on his ribs. All the bruises made his body ache and scream in pain. He would've just iratzed them, but he wasn't allowed to. That'll just get him into more trouble. He shuddered, thinking about what would happen if he healed himself.

He knew he should stop it, like any sane intelligent person would do, but he was in too deep. It was his drug, it was ruining him, but he wouldn't let him go.

His phone vibrated, pulling him out of his thoughts. It was high tech and touch screen. It was a gift and a leash. "Get down here. Dinner's ready and BF is here too." –Izzy.

He sighed, dreading the thought, but quickly pulled on a baggy sweatshirt effectively hiding all the bruises. His phone beeped again and he quickly went downstairs to dinner. To his family. To his boyfriend. His lover. His abuser.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner Alec escorted Derek to the door. Now that his parents were gone and his siblings were nowhere in sight Alec could clearly see the animalistic hunger in his eyes and the cold smirk on his lips. Even though he's seen it a million time before it still manages to chill him to the bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: I do not own the TMI stories or these amazing characters. I also do not condone domestic abuse/

Alec Pov

He stepped into the dining room invited by Marsye's and waiting faced of his family and company.

Robert and Marsye sat at the ends of the table looking as cold and distant as ever. On one side of the table sat a dopey eyed Jace and Clary. Alec tried not to wince at the happy couple. He wondered when was the last time he had recieved that look. When he would look at someone like that. The blue eyed shadowhunter shook that thought out of his mind. They were wrong to think about. 

Izzy sat next to the looking completely tormented. Hypocrite. She was no worse with Simon. Nerd love and Star Wars and whips and things of that nature that he would prefer not to be connected with his little sister. 

When her eyes lifted to meet his they were full of worry- oh shit. She must have been wondering what took him so long. Alec quickly sent her a strained but reassuring smile. It must have looked promising because she relaxed again. Alec thanked the Angel mentally.

And on the other side of the table sat Derek – looking as perfect as ever. A beautiful package to hide the hideous cargo inside. He was handsome, no doubt about it, with his honey brown hair, deep hazel eyes, and strong muscled frame. He made all the girls in Idris -and some guys who were too afraid to admit it- swoon.Derek was twenty five and a lot stronger packed with muscle, making him a lot fitter than the blue eyed boy who, started becoming a bit lanky due to previous injuries. He towered over Alec in 6 foot 5 inches. Which was quite rare. 

He came from a well respected family; the Torchblades were an ancient pureblood Shadowhunter family, who's roots run deep in the Clave. It was part of the reason why the young man was able to be so open about his sexuaality. No one would dare speak word against a Torchblade. Being in such a powerful and wealthy family made Derek not only respected and feared, he was well read, provided the best money could offer, and had a charm and grace that would match royalty's. Alec's parents were crazy about him. They finally started accepting their son's sexuality. Well they weren't exactly accepting it. They were just choosing to ignore it in light of Alec's beneficial relationship. 

What more could anyone possibly ask for? 'Happiness. Safety. Love' Alec thought sadly. He quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. 'Quit being such a baby' he scolded himself. 'You're lucky to have him'

With that thought he sucked it up and sat down next to the brown haired man. Dinner started- thank goodness Isabelle didn't cook this one-and he immediately felt fingers running up and down his leg, a silent message hidden under the cold touch. Alec tried not to shudder. He knew what that meant. He knew what Derek was going to want and have later.

Dinner flew by in a breeze, with Marsye and Robert sitting stooic and quiet all through out. With Isabelle, texting Simon from beneath the table.With Jace and Clary being a couple, with the random inappropriate comment from his step brother. With Derek, smiling and charming his way into the Lightwood's hearts. And with Alec eating quietly, trying to ignore the hand creeping between his thighs.

After dinner Alec escorted Derek to the door. Now that his parents were gone and his siblings were nowhere in sight Alec could clearly see the animalistic hunger in his eyes and the cold smirk on his lips. Even though he's seen it a million time before it still manages to chill him to the bone.

Alec suddenly felt himself being grabbed and was surged forward. Derek pinched his chin as if he was going to fly away and brought their faces a breath apart. Frightened blue eyes met cold harsh hazel ones.

"Meet me by my new apartment tomorrow. Don't be late," Derek demanded simply before roughly pushing their lips together, clashing his chapped ones with Alec's still bruised ones. The smaller of the two closed his eyes and tried to will himself to enjoy it, but all he could think about was the cold fingers pinching into his skin and wet lips opening his mouth.

He couldn't help compare them to smooth, sweet caresses, gentle, loving lips, green cat-like eyes- 'Quit it' he stopped himself 'Don't think about him' For what seemed like forever, his lips were released.

Alec gasped for breath and Derek smirked. "See you tomorrow at 8," he warned before placing one last forceful kiss on the blue-eyed boy's already swollen lips. And with that the fierce Shadowhunter turned his back and stomped out of the Institute, slamming the door shut as if it personally offended him. A loud crack rang through the room. The blue eyed boy paused, closed his eyes, and sorted through the millions of thoughts running through his mind. 

Alec stood there for a moment trying to collect himself again, when he heard a light cough behind him. He jumped, scared out of his mind that it was his parents or worse Isabelle and Jace.

But when he turned it was just Clary. He breathed out a sigh of relief. They nodded in understanding and goodnight. Then she left leaving him with his thoughts and a new bruise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Clary will be important to the story


End file.
